The invention relates to a multiple utility pool accessory. More particularly, the invention relates to an accessory which attaches onto a standard pool service pole, and has structure which is adaptable for cleaning and scraping the pool sides, removing debris, concentrated application of chlorine, and even prying open a drain cover.
Perhaps the only downside to pool ownership is the required pool maintenance that is a necessary part of being a pool owner. Indeed, a pool owner can easily spend more time maintaining a pool than actually enjoying the pool. In addition, pool owners tend to be more affluent busy professionals and business owners who typically have less time for pool maintenance.
Most pool owners own a service pole. Typically the service pool is used with a skimmer attachment to skim debris off the pool surface, or to guide a vacuum head around the pool bottom. The service pole has a standard connector which employs a V-clip to attach extension poles or accessories.
A variety of pool accessories are available for different purposes. Generally, a separate accessory is necessary for performing a certain task. Thus, one must collect a variety of accessories to perform even the most basic pool maintenance duties.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.